Watch Your Step, Pretty Boy
by mikumikuderp
Summary: Korra is invited to a party at the Sato mansion and gets caught up in a dancing escapade with an unlikely dancer. Tahnorra/Tahorra.


Tahnorra/tahorra dancing fanficition, anyone?

Hope you guys enjoy, I spent a lot of time on this~

A hectic rush of adrenaline and peer pressure, the words rebounding in her ears, the urges ushering her to do something she would simply never do on her own free will.

_Dance._

"C'mon Korra, it's all just to let go and have fun," Bolin looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Do what you want, there are no rules to dancing!" he smiled in a giddy manner, joy practically emanating from his smile.

"I don't dance, Bolin," Korra bit her lip. She hated to let him down when he seemed so happy, but she really despised dancing.

"I'll go dance with Pabu, then," Bolin sighed and then immediately perked up as he began dancing with his red panda pal. Pabu danced on his tiny padded feet with Bolin, and the two looked like they were enjoying their dancing immensely, so Korra left them to it.

She found a secluded section away from the intense party around her in a tiny corner of the room. Korra had been invited to a party at the Sato mansion which Asami had organized. Even though she didn't really like parties, she forced herself to go anyways, concluding that she would have a good time if she was with her friends.

However, everybody else had really abandoned her.

Asami and Mako ran off somewhere like the love-struck teenagers they were, presumably devouring each other in a make-out session. Korra shuddered at the thought of it. Bolin had tried to stay by her side, but Korra's lack of passion for dancing made her feel like she was just being a bother to him.

Thoughts of Mako and Asami osculating clouded Korra's mind, bitter thoughts that drove her into insanity. She had to get over him; she knew there was no hope. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn't get over her crush on the firebender.

"Oh, it's the _uh_-vatar." Korra whipped her head over to see Tahno standing a little ways over from her, right hand on his hip.

"Fancy seeing you here, pretty boy," Korra smirked, crossing her arms.

"Indeed," Tahno's words were like slithery serpents that worked their way into Korra's ears with a hiss. They were delicate but taunting, spoken in such a seductive tone it almost made Korra cringe. He was wearing his traditional attire, and his hair had regained its voluminous aspects and was now back to normal. It had seemed as if the other day was simply a dream, that Tahno had never looked groggy and defeated, a symbol of loss and utter grief. "Didn't think you were the kind of girl to like parties, _uh-_vatar," Tahno said simply, pale eyes draining the sense out of Korra. They were captivating, like an iridescent moon on a dark winter's night, and Korra couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I'm not," Korra stated, glancing around the room nervously. Something about his presence sent shivers down her spine.

"Then why are you here?" Tahno inquired humorously, chuckling slightly.

"Asami invited me-"

"Do you dance, Korra?"

"W-what?" Korra was taken aback at his sudden question, and she shook her head. "No, I hate dancing…"

"What a shame," Tahno sighed, his eyes begging for her to keep staring at them, to gaze at their pastel beauty. "I was hoping we could dance together," he flipped his hair to the side and continued staring at Korra, making her feel even more awkward.

"You…want to dance…with me?" this made Korra even more surprised and bewildered than the initial question. Why would _he _want to dance with _her?_

"That's what I said, _Korra," _ Tahno looked to the ground, mesmerizing eyes no longer holding

Korra captive.

_He used my real name…_Korra was in a flurry of sudden emotions, the awe at the popular

former-bender asking her to dance. She was flattered, she had to admit, even if she didn't really like

Tahno as more than a friend. He had reverted to his old arrogant self, and whilst Korra missed the

humbleness of the Tahno she had seen previously, this was a breath of fresh air.

"You know what? Sure," Korra beamed at him. She was going to give it a shot, the best she

could possibly muster.

Tahno raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Just try to keep up, _uh_-vatar," he gestured for her to

follow him. Her dress swayed behind her, a simple blue gown that barely reached past her knees. She

felt embarrassed wearing it as it revealed a lot, but Asami had encouraged her to wear it anyway.

He led her to the middle of the ballroom and reached for her hand. Korra felt her face blush a

ruby red, and she was mentally yelling at herself.

_ Why are you blushing?_

She couldn't stop her face from turning hot and crimson, so she just let it happen. Hopefully,

Tahno would understand that Korra blushed easily.

He grabbed her other hand and they began to sway gently, Tahno moving elegantly. Korra's mouth formed an awkward smile as the two drifted back in forth in unison and her palms began to sweat profusely. Either he didn't notice or he didn't mind it, because Tahno advanced the dancing and began to move his feet to the right. Korra followed quickly, scared of messing up and ruining the moment. They began to slide across the dance floor, Korra obediently succeeding and tracing Tahno's feet.

All of a sudden, Korra looked up from the floor from where her eyes were previously surveying. Tahno was looking at her, his dim eyes fixed on her face as if he was studying every intricate detail of her facial structure. Korra realized the rudeness of her actions of not looking back, so she stared hard at him too, even though she knew her gaze was not as effective.

"I hope you don't mind if I speed it up a bit," Tahno said, moving gracefully across the floor, but faster.

"Just watch your step, pretty boy," Korra gritted her teeth and desperately tried to keep up. She had never ballroom danced before, and Tahno was the last guy she would ever think of introducing her to it. It certainly didn't seem like the kind of ballroom dancing party either, but nonetheless she was enjoying herself.

She felt liberated from the shackles of anxiety and danced with Tahno confidently, the two moving perfectly in sync. At one point Korra almost stepped on Tahno's foot, but Tahno complied her warning and moved rapidly out of the way. Their arms were outstretched and their hands were grasping each other's despite Korra's intense perspiration.

"K-Korra?"

Korra was caught off-guard by the sudden calling of her name, and she tripped over Tahno's foot, to which she crashed to the ground.

"Korra!" This time it was Tahno's voice. She felt someone grabbing her arm and trying to hoist her back up, she presumed it was him. "Hey, _uh-_vatar, you did pretty good out there," Tahno pulled her up. "Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks," Korra dusted herself off and smiled. "I didn't know we would be ballroom dancing," she admitted.

"Well, that's my specialty-"

"Korra, what are you doing with him?"

Bolin stomped over to the two, jealousy flaring in his eyes. "Why are you dancing with him? You didn't dance with me!" his face fell.

"I'm sorry, Bolin," Korra looked down to the floor nervously. "Forgive me?"

"….Sure, but we're outta here!" Bolin tugged on her arm like a little boy to his mom, sorrowfully dragging his feet in trying to signal that he was done with dancing.

"Okay, Bolin," Korra nodded. She looked to Tahno, who looked disappointed beyond imagination. "Bye, Tahno. I had fun," she smiled.

"So did I…_Korra_." Tahno grinned slyly. "I was hoping we could spend more time together in the future. Would you be interested in meeting me at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery tomorrow night?"

"She's good!" Bolin snapped, placing Pabu on his shoulder. He proceeded to yank Korra's arm harder, so Korra gave up and let him pull her.

Turning her head to face Tahno, Korra mouthed her reply.

"I'm interested_, pretty boy_."


End file.
